Harry Leland
Biography Hellfire Club Little is known of Leland's past before encountering the X-Men, however he did encounter former teammate, Emma Frost before she was inducted into the Hellfire Club. At the time, Emma was homeless and using her powers during a Hellfire Club meeting to gain information about stocks, Leland took an interest in her but came on too strongly, which made Emma run away. Shortly after, he accompanied Sean Cassidy and his NYPD partner to an incident behind the club which involved Emma. Emma, having met and repaired the fractured mind of the Dark Beast with her powers, mind-wiped all three men into forgetting the incident and that they had ever met. Later, Leland first encountered the X-Men when the X-Men invaded the New York headquarters of the Hellfire Club. Leland caused Wolverine to become super-heavy and fall through the floor into a sub-basement. In the rematch, Wolverine attacked Leland from above. At that moment, Leland foolishly used his mass-increasing powers against his opponent a second time, resulting in Wolverine crashing through the floor again, only this time with Leland beneath him as Wolverine intended. All evidence to the contrary, Leland survived this incident. Alongside the Hellfire Club, Leland later battled the X-Men in New York's Central Park. Leland used his power to sink Colossus hundreds of feet underground. When Nimrod attacked the assembled mutants, the X-Men and the Club joined forces to battle Nimrod. Against considerable resistance by the robot, Leland increased Nimrod's mass to move it towards the ground and thus become more vulnerable to attack. Overweight and in poor health, the effort caused Leland to have a heart attack. Then, at Storm's urging, Leland increased the mass of Sebastian Shaw (who had been sent hurtling towards outer space by Nimrod), causing Shaw to crash into Nimrod's body on the ground. Leland succumbed to his heart condition and died. X-Humed When the supervillain Black Talon revived Leland's body (as well as the bodies of three other deceased mutants) as a zombie, his motives for doing so were unspecified. After She-Hulk's defeat of the Talon and his "X-Humed", Leland was reburied. Precautions were taken to ensure that he never would come back, among them filling his mouth with salt and sewing his lips together. Necrosha Despite the precautions made to prevent Leland's body from coming back as a zombie, the psychic vampire Selene, better known as the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, has since revived Leland with the use of a modified version of the Transmode virus. Leland is sent to Utopia with Shinobi Shaw, who was revived by the same means, to kill Sebastian Shaw, Donald Pierce, Emma Frost, Magma and the X-Men, because according to Selene, they have failed her in her quest for godhood or got in her way many times. Powers and Abilities Powers Leland possessed the ability to increase the gravity of an object or person within 350 feet of him, making it extremely heavy. Leland's power could affect both people and inanimate objects, but active resistance by the subject made it more difficult to assert Leland's power. Weaknesses Leland was overweight and in poor health, and thus he was a poor hand-to-hand combatant. Trivia Leland was modeled on Orson Welles; the name refers to the characters Harry Lime from The Third Man and Jedediah Leland from Citizen Kane. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hellfire Club Category:Deceased Category:American Category:Male Characters